For The Future
by PhantomStallion11
Summary: Sam shuddered as Jakes hand slid over her hip, up and onto her neck. He looked down into her eyes. He lent his head to one side and gently brushed his lips against hers. She smiled and crashed her lips into his. She had waited too long for this. Her hand slid up his neck to grab his hair. Her other hand took up the space on his neck. She pulled back and sighed against his lips.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inspired by the songs 4:35A.M by Gemma Hayes and

Wild Horses by Natasha Bedingfield

"Hey Brat, come on, get up," was the first thing Sam Forster heard on this slightly warmed morning. Sam rolled over to face the boy standing over her bed. She grunted and swung her legs out of her bed. The blanket slipped off of her. She squeaked and stumbled for the covers. She was only wearing her underwear. Luckily the boy wasn't fazed. "Get out Jake!" Sam quietly exclaimed. He laughed and slunk out of her room. Sam smiled and stood up. "Great way to wake up." She dressed as fast as she could. As she tip-toed down stairs, she heard Brynna in Codys room. Grabbing her hat and boots at the front door she looked out side to see Jake waiting by Aces paddock. With her boots on she ran over the dust covered ranch yard. Jake ttook her hat and slipped in on her head. "C'mon," came from the quiet cowboys lips. "I wanna show you something." Sam grabbed Ace and took him into the barn. Jakes horse Witch was silently munching on her hay. Sam slipped a dandy brush over Aces soft coat and went over to the tack room. By the saddle racks she sighed with frustration. Who put Aces saddle on the top rack! She tried reaching it but her arms couldn't reach. She heard a light laugh and whipped around to glare at the figure standing in the door way. Jake walked up and lifted the saddle off the rack with ease. Sam grabbed her horses bridle and saddle blanket.

As the pair rode out to the Nevadan desert a neigh came out from the direction of The Calico Mountains. Only Sam heard. Sam urged her horse on to a even paced lope. Next to Ace, Witch snorted a warning to the bay not to get too close. Sam breathed in the smell of dust and horse sweet. Jake slowed down to a jog and then a walk. He turned to look at Sam. "Sam. Look, we need to talk." The girl looked at Jake. "OK," Sam nodded. Jake started, "I'm going to be going to college soon. And I'm not going to be here to watch out for you when you go off and do stupid stuff. I cant be here to stop you going out to see The Phantom. So... So you need to promise me something. Promise me that you will listen to your dad and Brynna and your Gram. OK?" It was probable the longest string of words he had ever said. Sam nodded. She didn't want to think about what would happen at the end of summer. "Yup. But you need to promise me that you wont be calling every 5 minutes to check up on me ok?" Jake laughed and nodded. They turned their horses around and went back to the ranch.

"Mhh there you two are. Off wandering the desert were you," Sams dad said as the pair walked through the front door. "I swear they know that desert better than me," he joked to Gram. Sam and Jake sat down with Brynna, Cody and dad at the table. Gram came over from the stove with a pile of bacon and eggs on a plate. "Dig in," Gram said as she sat down herself. When everyone was done, Sam went up stairs to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and stepped under. The water was slightly scorching. As she washed herself, Sam thought about her and Jakes earlier conversation. She really did not want him to leave. He was right though. She had to be sensible. She needed to grow up. She was almost 15 for gods sake! And she was always wandering into trouble. With a sigh, Sam stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. Before she could even step foot on the carpet of the hallway, she heard footsteps on the stairs. Quickly, so no one saw her, Sam dashed into her bedroom. The door slammed behind her as she slumped onto her bed. She couldn't even fathom the idea of having to get dressed and work on the ranch. "I don't want to," she whined to no one. She just wanted to sleep. She heaved a big, dramatic sigh and jumped of the bed. "Life goes on," she said. She picked up her jeans and shirt and got dressed. "God this shirt is itchy," she said to herself. She had just sat on her bed when she heard a giggle from her door. She sprang across the room and opened the door. Outside stood Brynna who looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh. She put on a straight face when when she saw the blushing girl in front of her. The smile reappear on her face as she said, "I guess your are crazy, talking to yourself and all." Sam glared at her and stuck out her tongue. Brynna turned serious. "We need to talk," she turned around and walked into her and Wyatts room. Sam sat on the bed and fiddled with the duvet. The new golden leaf pattern had replaced the tacky and outdated floral duvet that had been on the bed for most of her childhood. She liked the new pattern but missed the warmth and comfort of the blanket that she had snuggled up in with her mother when she was sick. She came back to reality when she heard Brynna repeated her name. "Sorry, what?" Sam said. Brynna smiled and said, "I guess I shouldn't tell you, but there is a horse, a mustang, that I'm bringing here in a few days. Jake is going to work with her. But you need to pay attention. You'll be taking over soon." Sam thought it would be fun. She didn't know how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam looked up at Jake and smiled, "Okay, if you say so," Sam said.

Jake smiled his tomcat grin. Sam laughed nervously and shook her head. She headed over to the corral. She climbed up the railings and peered in. The giraffe patterned horse was galloping around in circles inside the corral. "So, give me her stats."

Jake climbed the side of the corral and stood next to her. "She's four years old, a wild mustang that was taken off the range 'bout two weeks ago. Apparently, she got out of her paddock at this place called Mustang Monument. Six hundred something mustangs rescued by Madeline Pickens. Anyway, she's trouble; watch out," and with that, he slid off of the fence.

Now Sam was stuck with a horse she didn't have time for. "Thanks a lot, Jake," she whispered.

She watched and waited until the horse slowed down. The horse stopped and looked at Sam. Slowly, Sam put one leg over the side of the corral. Then, she put the second leg over. She rested her hands on the top rail and lowered herself down. Her legs slid out from underneath her and thudded to the ground. The horse spooked and almost crashed into the rail, but then swerved and came to a stop. The mare snorted and reared up. Sam scrambled up the corral side. "Yup, she's trouble," Sam chuckled.

She tried again but this time, the horse charged at her. "Damn you, Jake."

Sam slammed the front door with a big sigh. She put her hat on the hook and clomped into the kitchen. Her dad and Brynna turned around in shock. Her dad grunted and shook his head. Plunking down in a seat at the table, Sam put her head in her hands. She had tried multiple times to get near the temperamental mare. Each was a more embarrassing failure than the last. The mare had tried to bite, kick, rear, and charge her. Her dad put his coffee down and turned to look at her. "We need to talk," he said in his gruff voice and with a small signal over his hand.

He went into the lounge and Sam followed. They sat down on the couch. Her dad cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam, are you crazy!? That horse could kill you! I saw you with it. It's dangerous!"

Sam looked at him in astonishment. Was he crazy? "You let me train Blackie when I was eleven! I think I can handle this horse."

Her dad looked even angrier. "Yeah, and you got hurt! I don't want to risk it again!"

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "I've grown up. I know what I'm doing. If I need help I'll ask Jake. Just-" Sam rose her voice, "Let me make my own decisions please," She stormed off to her bedroom.

Slamming her door behind her, she fell on her bed with frustration. She heard footsteps come up to her door. There was a soft knock, "Sam, please let me in," her dad pleaded.

Sam made a very un-lady like grunt and rolled over so that her back was to the door. "Go away," she whispered.

Her dad sighed and went down stairs.

Sam opened her eyes. Moonlight flooded her room. She looked out the window at the desert view. It shimmered under the moonlight. She turned over and looked at her alarm clock. It flashed the time, 4:57. She might as well get up now.

5:30 wasn't long away and she wouldn't be able to fall asleep in that time. She slid out of bed and walked down stairs.

She turned on the light in the kitchen and jumped when she almost stepped on Blaze! The dog yelped and stood up.

He had a betrayed expression on his face. She hadn't even stepped on the dog! Sam smiled and shook her head. Walking over the stove, she picked up the kettle. She filled it enough for a cup of coffee and put it on the stove. Putting the gas on, she ignited it with the spark button. She walked over to the pantry and got the instant coffee and sugar. Grabbing a cup of the hook on the wall and the milk from the fridge, she headed over to the table. She mindlessly made the coffee. She was brought back to reality when the kettle whistled. She quickly turned it off as to not wake anyone up.

Too late. Cody began to cry upstairs, and she heard Brynna get up to sooth the baby. Pouring hot water into her mug, she saw her dad come down the stairs.

She sat down at the table and her dad went through the same process she had just finished. Slowly the rest of the family came down the stairs. Soon, it was breakfast time. After breakfast, Sam walked out to the horse. She leaned on the corral rail thinking about the best way to work with her.

"What ya thinkin" about Brat?" Jake asked.

Sam whipped around and slapped his arm, "How many times do I have to tell you, don't sneak up on me!"

Jake just smiled and said, "Skitterish as a mouse, you are."

Sam glared at him, but a smile crept onto her face. Suddenly, she thought of something she needed to ask Jake. "Jake, what's her name?" Sam gestured toward the giraffe patterned horse.

"Oh yeah, um I think its Safari."

Sam instantly knew the connection. She looked at the horses coat color and laughed. "Cheesy."

Authors Note; First of all, the kettle thing. At my house we don't have an electric jug so that's how we make coffees and teas and hot chocolates. And second of all, thank you to my wonderful beta-reader The Narnian Phantom Stallion who is very busy but still takes the time out of her day to read and edit my story. And the last thing is; do you guys want chapters that are shorter+more frequent+less time consuming, or chapters that are longer+less updated+more informal+slightly better quality. Please comment or DM me.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about not updating you guys. My beta is super busy but I don't want a new one cause she is really good. More at the bottom.**

Chapter 3 first draft

The next week went by in a flash. Sam made some progress with Safari. Now she could at least stand in the corral with the mare. Brynna was satisfied with her progress. Her dad wasn't. Maybe he had expected her to magically calm the mare in a millisecond. That was not the case. And he was angry. Jake had asked her why he was angry about it and Sams only answer was, "he is used to having you train the horses ." Jake shook his head, "nah, he must know that your not as good as me," Sam looked bewildered. "Are you saying I'm not good with horses!" Sam spun around and stormed off. She mindlessly ran to Aces paddock. She was being melodramatic and she knew it. But she was as fragile as flowers ever since the avalanche. At a drop of a pin she would go off. She flawlessly vaulted over the fence. Ace looked up from his eating and trotted over to Sam. She buried her head in his mane. "C'mon boy, let's go," her whisper was muffled by his mane. She lightly bounded up into his back with a grace that only came with practise. She walked him over to the gate and opened it. She urged him into a gallop out into the open plains.

•••

Jake shivered at the look in Wyatts face. It was pure anger. They had been quickly passing through the kitchen to get a snack when Wyatt had frozen. He slowly turned to face the radio on the kitchen windowsill. He turned the volume up. A mans voice came through the speaker, "...we urge everyone to stay inside until the storm passes. We have been told that cars are upturned and flung in the air. Rooves have come off. Wait..." there was a pause, "yes, ok, we are curtain it is a tornado. So far, the death count is 38. Anyone with a local emergency centre close by, we recommend to get there as soon as possible. Anyone further out stay in your houses and secure windows and doors. That is it for tonight. I would say have a good day but that is unlikely. Live?" And with that, the speaker emitted a soft buzz. Wyatt had turned to Jake and gave him a look of pure hatred. "Why," he breathed out, "did," he closed his eyes, "you," he opened his eyes, "let," he looked down , "her," he clenched his fists, "go," he tried to calm himself, "out," her unclenched his fists, "there?" He looked Jake directly in the eye. Jake looked down. It wasn't as if he wasn't stressed as well. Grace rested a hand in Wyatts arm. "Wyatt, he didn't know. She goes off all the time. Let him be. He's stressed too," she gestured to Jakes hand. It was gripping the top of a chair so hard it looked as if it might break. Jake looked down at it and ungripped his hand. He walked over to the window and looked out with worry in his eyes.

•••

Sam landed in the ground with a thump. She rolled over and gripped her shoulder. When her hand came off, blood was smeared over her hand. She looked up as Ace galloped around a corner out of sight. She stood up and fell back down again. Slowly, she crawled over to a tree and used it to help her stand. Looking up, she realised what spooked Ace. Dark clouds saturated the sky. It was roughly the same colour as the bruise spreading across her upper arm. A dark, angry purple. She sighed. She had been gone three hours roughly. It was getting dark. And it was almost double the time to get back on foot. She limped across the path and walked through the trees. Within a rather short amount of time, she found a cliff face that overlooked one of the many playa between here and River Bend Ranch. Off in the distance she saw a large mass of clouds in a spiral shape. And then, a sudden realisation hit her. It wasn't a weird shaped cloud. It was a tornado. Coming in her direction. If it was a slow moving one, she might have up to seven hours. But slow ones where rare and she knew it. She might have two hours. Maybe three. She collapsed on the ground and rested her head in her hands. She silently sobbed. There was no way she could get back in time. No way. At all. Her foot slipped off the edge of the cliff. She looked at her foot and the rocks tumbling down to the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. If she wasn't going to make it then maybe...Maybe it would be easier to go with them. Less painful. She had read that when people fell from a decent height, they blacked out before they hit the bottom. It was a natural response from the human body to prevent pain. She crawled backward away from the ledge. What was she thinking!? If she had even the slightest chance of survival, then she would take it. And so far, she had a decent two hours on the tornado.

•••

Grace came through the front door. "I think we should call Sheriff Ballard," she said with concern written all over her face. Wyatt nodded. He sat down on the couch and hopped up almost immediately as if they were burning hot flames. He started pacing across the lounge. Jake was still looking out the window. He hadn't moved his eyes since he rested there. Grace sat down on the kitchen table next to Brynna. The atmosphere was tense and worried. Wyatt walked to the door and looked out. No sign of Sam. Grace picked up the phone and called the sheriffs office. She walked out of the room muttering into the mouth piece. Jake didn't speak. It was his fault. Just like last time. Sam was in trouble and it was because of him. He knew that if she got hurt, he would never forgive himself. The wind was whipping around the house resulting in a slight shake. Gram came back in with a deep crease in her forehead. "Ballard said he can't come out until the hurricane has past. He said the hurricane is moving fast so he hopes Sam won't try to come back. Just to get cover."

•••

Sam wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She needed to get down from the mountain. Find a cave or something similar. She had sat thinking of a plan. But now she needed to put it into practice. That was usually the point at which her plans went pear-shaped. She had been walking for too long. She needed to find something to hide in fast. She could see the hurricane rolling closer. From what she could see, it would miss the ranch house and its surroundings. A very near miss. She veered off the path to find a cave. After only a short amount of walked she came across exactly what she needed. She nearly missed it entirely if not for the slight glow coming from within the cave walls. She walked in with the arm full of wood that she had collected if the way there. Laying it down, she started to light a fire. After a few attempts, the wood sparked and light. She lay back of the ground and looked around. The cave walls glowed. Quite literally. She knew the cause. The cave walls were covered in gypsum, a mineral that reflected light. It covered the walls, resulting in the whole cavern lighting up. She was almost asleep when she heard a loud crash. She jumped up and ran outside. Running along the track up till she could see the sky, she was determined to see how far away the hurricane was. When it came in to view she panicked. The was only about 1 mile away. She ran back to the cave. She ran and ran. Then she came to the main trackg again. She turned around confused. She walked back but couldn't find the cave. And she could feel the pull of the hurricane already.

 **I have a great idea for this story. I will write and all that, then I will do more writing and when I'm way better I will dissect each chapter into big chapters. So like, 4 chapters for 1 chapter that u have now. And the new chapters will be in detail and all that. But I'm gonna be slower at updating because I broke two knuckles and dislocated my wrist and middle finger and my thumb. A whole hand down.**

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter but I need to say this. I have an Instagram account where you guys can see any progress with the stories. I will post things just before I post a story on here and I will also be making cute edits that goes with each story. My Instagram is called** _**PhantomStallion11**_ **just like here. The link will be in my bio shortly too.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 first draft

Her mind was racing. This was bad. This was very bad. She had to find that cave. She ran up and down the path. Not sign of it. Her things were in there. She needed them if she wanted to survive. This could not be happening. She lent against the rock wall and stood there. Her clothes were whipping against her shivering skin. The wind was picking up. She needed to find that cave. Fast.

•••

Wyatt had decided to sit down. He still fidgeted. He played with his hands or tapped his foot. The tornado had passed the ranch. It had gone into the mountains. Totally missing the house. They could hear the random objects smashing into the house as the tornado passed by. Jake was pretty sure one of the old wooden troughs was now on the roof. Wyatt stood up and went upstairs. Grace looked confused and followed him. Jake just sat in the chair he had been using for the last half hour. He awkwardly tapped his fingers on the table. Grace came down the stairs carrying the oddest thing he had ever seen in this house. She set it down on the table. "It was Lous engagement present from me. I was going to give it to Sam for her birthday," Grace explained. Jake understood what she was trying to say. She was going to keep it on the table in case Sam got back in the night. Because sometimes things happen and Grace was scared that she would never be able to give it to Sam. "I know she will love it Grace," Jake said.

•••

Sam could see the tornado come closer and closer. Rouble was left strewn across the desert. Trees and rocks and all sorts. And Sam just sat up against the rock wall. She felt defeated. There was no sign of the cave. It was like it had disappeared. The wind was stronger. Much stronger. Her cloths were being whipped around. Her hair was slashing into her face. She was cold. Shivering. She sat huddled up with her hands wrapped around her legs. She teeth were chattering. Her toes were soaked and most likely a disturbing shade of blue.

•••

Jake watched as the tornado got further and further away from River Bend Ranch. Closer and closer to Sam. Grace had made it very clear that as soon as the telephone line was up and running again, they were calling Sherif Ballard. But no one was to go outside until then. Jake was very very worried. He was leaning against the kitchen counter looking out the window. Grace had decided to knit. There was a soft clack clack sound from the knitting needles. Wyatt was upstairs with a very concerned Brynna and a sleeping Cody. They all waited.

•••

The tug of the tornado had turned into a furious pull. She had already tried to walk around but she fell over and slid to the edge of the cliff. She now took to crawling. This was a very good thing. For if she hadn't, she might be splayed out at the bottom of a cliff. Or if she hadn't then she might not come across the only thing that could save her. She was crawling around 'enjoying' what could potentially be some of her last moments of earth. The stones were hurting her hands and knees. So she sat back on her feet. Right then a big gust of wind came up. The tornado was closer. Sam fell backwards and slipped into a poorly lit cavern. She turned into the cave and say a soft flicker of a fire.

•••

The cavern was plummeted into a pit of darkness. The fire was out. Sam sighed. She felt like crying. She was exhausted. Physically and mentally. And now she was going to be cold. Very very cold. She started to shiver. And slowly, she fell into a disturbing sleep. Every now and then she would wake up shivering and the fall asleep again. Her dreams where disorientated and abruptly scary. A loud crack of thunder and lightning woke her up. She sat up feeling clammy. Too warm but freezing cold. Her head was pounding and her toes were numb. She fell back into a restless sleep.

AUTHORS NOTE; Sorry about the wait. Our wifi hasn't been working. I do write in the notes app on my iPod. I should be updating on Till The Very End sometime next week if the wifi is working. I am also collecting info for another story but I don't think I will post that until Winter(June). Incase you didn't know, I live in New Zealand. Don't forget to follow my FanFiction Instagram account phantomstallion11 to see when I am updating.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Jake say in the dark kitchen waiting. Suddenly the lights came on and the fridge started to buzz. Jake jumped up to grab the phone and call the sheriffs office. Grace came down the stairs as he picked up the phone. "I'll call them Jake," she offered. Jake handed the phone over and sat down.

•••

She was cold. So so cold. Swallowed whole. Consumed by a restless sleep. Shivers ran through her body. Sweat dripped off her skin. Her face was a ghostly white. She shuddered and woke up. The cave was quiet except for a dull drip of water coming off the cave ceiling. She curled up in a ball and went back to sleep.

•••

Jake heard the crunch of gravel under wheels as three search cars drove up the driveway. Grace stood up and walked to the door. He followed. "Sherif, thank God your here," Grace said. Sherif Ballard nodded. "Come in," Grace opened the door for the sherif and the other men. The walked in and sat on the table.

•••

Sam felt sometimes soft rub against her arm. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked down at her arm. Her other hand came up to her mouth to stifle a scream. A small piglet snuffled at her arm. That wasn't why she screamed. She screamed because the was a big black mother pig standing next to the piglet. The mother pig went down to sniff Sams arm. As she did, her tusk scraped along Sams leg. Sam didn't move. Soon, the pig lost interest and backed away to look for food. But the piglet stayed. It lay down by Sams chest and curled up to sleep. Luckily, it wasn't long until the pigs scampered away. A gunshot sounded down the track and the mother pig ran from the cave with her piglets. Sam heard the sound of quad bikes and engines revving. Suddenly a light shone from the cave entrance. Sam closed her eyes as the light shon in her face. She heard voices and two arms came out to pick her up. The last thing she remembered was frantic voices and warm arms.

A/U

Sorry about the massive wait and really short chapter. I should be updating more frequently now that school has started again. I always feel more motivated when school is underway. And my brain is awake from the work so I get good ideas. The next chapter will be much longer. Hopefully I can start updating this every 10 days.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Sams POV

I plopped down at the kitchen table 5 days later. Everyone looked at me and Gram started fussing over me. Asking if I was warm enough, if I wanted a tea, if I needed a cushion and so on. To be entirely honest, almost everyone had been fussing over me.

I don't remember much from the night they found me. It was kind of just glimpses of different things. Dad pacing around the room, Gram bringing in that horrible hospital coffee, the nurses checking things off on charts and Jake sitting on the seat beside my bed. When I had proper ally woken up Gram was the first to my side. Her and dad started talking to each other about things the nurses said to check if I woke up. Then they called in a nurse and things became a little less frantic. But Jake just sat there, his face blank, staring at me. It was kind of creepy.

And since then I haven't been able to do anything alone. I mostly sat on the porch watching people do things because I wasn't aloud to ride. Jake had found Ace although he did get a few cuts and scrapes. But he seamed to be fine.

I stood up to go and put my empty plate away when dad grabbed my arm. "You can go riding today if Jen or Jake comes with you." I smiled and went back to the kitchen. Putting the plate in the sink I said yass and and did a mint jump.

•••

Author POV

"So... You gonna tell me why you haven't called in 5 days?" Jen raised an eyebrow but kept her eyes in front of her. Sam sighed and looked at Jen "I," but she didn't finish because Ace took the opportunity and sped forward into a gallop. Sam spun around in the saddle and concentrated on slowing Ace down. He went into a Lope and then a jog. Sam turned him in a circle to go back to Jen and slow him to a walk. Ace walked back with a skip in his step, the cheeky little bugger. "Well," Sam laughed, "I didn't really have an opportunity. I got out of the hospital 2 days ago and since then Gram has been following me everywhere." Jen nodded. "Yeah I know, but you still could have called," Jen sighed.

"Well I didn't. I'm sorry but I haven't had much time too," Sam snapped as Ace flicked his head up. Jen scoffed. "I found out what happened from Jake! You should have called. That's all I'm saying," Jen said, raising her voice. "Bye," she said lightly and she galloped off.

•••

Honestly, Sam was a little scared. The last time she had been out desert alone, well, you know what happened. She looked around her. Patting Aces neck, she rode back home.

Gram was the only one there when Sam opened the front door.

AU

I'm sorry that this is all I have. I honestly can't stand writing FanFiction. I'm going to stop this story. I may come back to write it again but I have a hard time staying with the facts from the books. So I will be focusing on Wattpad and my job. Again, I am so sorry but FanFiction just feels like a chore. I will probably still work on Till The Very End sometimes but if you want to read my writing just go on Wattpad. I'll hopefully come back and make this story better but not now.

Bye for now,

Isara


End file.
